I Love You More Than You Can See
by Almost Sierra
Summary: For Bandgeek99. As his girlfriend is more than 1,000 miles away from him. Hiro must think of a way to remind her to sleep. KisaXHiro


_**I Love You More Than You Can See**_

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Hiro Sohma smacked his palm onto his forehead and groaned. This was his **sixth** time trying to reach his girlfriend.

Kisa, after the whole "Onee-chan"epic, decided to join to an archaeological dig where for the summer break, she went to Chile to look at those stupid Easter Island Heads.

That wasn't his problem, Hiro could deal with long-distance relationships (Yuki-nii was doing it. He was going to Brown, in the USA). It was how Kisa was sleeping.

The couple would communicate though the their sidekicks and each time after (maybe the fourth), the boyfriend would notice little dark half-circles under his (what? Amazing; hot; sexy...) girlfriend's eyes.

Hiro told her, time after time, to _get some SLEEP_. Kisa would merely shrug and tell him there was too many things to look at. He knew it was annoying her, you know the guy who's been in with you love since age 3, caring for your wellbeing and all.

Hiro guessed she had it and Kisa stopped answering his calls.

_I know you  
Sometimes hate the stupid things I do  
Another lonely night  
Another way to make it right_  
**("All About Her"-New Found Glory)**

His sidekick started to sing as someone called him He grabbed it and fell against his bed. The caller id said **Yuki Sohma**. Great, the very person who gave his beloved girlfriend the idea of spending the _whole_ summer away from him. "Hey, Yuki-nii."

"_Hi, Hiro. Just wanted to see how you are."_

"Why? Let me guess, everyone else is busy?"

"_Kinda."_ Hiro cold almost see the anime sweatdrop._"But I know what your going though."_

"What do you mean?"

"_The whole long-distance thing. You do know I'm still seeing Machi...right?"_

"Yeah, and?"

"_Well, I have to deal with not seeing her for nine whole months. And you live in the Sohma house with **your** girlfriend. And what? You're not seeing her for maybe 3 months. Plus Tohru-san is worried about you."_

"...Stupid woman's worried about...me?"

"_Yes, Tohru-san is **worried**. We all know you're missing Kisa-chan, but could you maybe show your love in a different way. The main house still pays for our phone bills."_

"And for Kisa's trip money."

"_Calm down, kid. Doesn't Kisa-chan like _Twilight_?" _

"And every female Sohma."

"_Kyo did this. Type "Mitch Hansen Band-Lullaby" into YouTube. Or call the cat."_ Hiro didn't know why Yuki-nii or Kyo-nii still called the other 'cat' or 'rat'. Hatori told the younger kids, Yuki and Kyo were in a way, brothers. _"I gotta go, but at least call, Kyo."_

"Bye, Yuki-nii." Hiro muttered and pressed the end button. He started looking though his address book for Kyo-nii's and the Stupid woman's number. Why he had most of the former Zodiac host's number, he had no clue. If it was up to him, he would have Haru-nii's, Rin-nee's and Kisa-chan. And maybe his parents.

He quickly went though, passing though some of the voice actors of _Naruto_ and finally seeing the two words, **Stupid Woman. **He dialed the number and tapped his fingers against his left knee. _"Moshi, Moshi?"_ It was the Stupid Women.

"Uh, hi...Tohru. It's Hiro."

"_Ah, Hiro-kun! How are you?"_

"Fine, I guess."

"_Are you looking for Kyo-kun?"_

"Yeah. Could I come over for...dinner?"

"_Of course! I'll do my best. Why don't you come over in a hour? You know where we live, right?"_

"Yeah. I'll take the train."

"_Okay! Give my love to Hinata-chan!"_

"I will. Bye."

* * *

Arriving at the apartment building, Hiro took off his cap. His cousin and soon-to-be cousin lived in the most upperclass apartment buildings in all of Tokyo. He pressed the intercom to their apartment. "Hey, it's Hiro. Can you buzz me up?"

"_Yay! You're here!! Hold on."_ A buzzing noise came from the speaker in the corner and Hiro walked to the elevator inside the marble floored lobby.

"Hiro-kun!" Tohru cried, running to the foyer, ladle in hand. She smiled brightly and squeezed him in a big hug. "I'm so glad you could come for dinner. Kyo-kun could be coming home soon." She guided him to the couch and went back into the kitchen. "How is school going?" She asked, stirring the soup.

"Great. Well you know great as great can get in summer school."

"Taking classes that you don't have until next year is very honorable."

"It's the only way I can take photography for a major." As Hiro was finishing the front door opened and closed.

"Tohru! I'm home." Kyo spoke as he took his coat off.

"Kyo-kun! We have a guest for dinner." Tohru said happily and moved her head to where Hiro sat. Kyo nodded and Hiro nodded. Tohru laughed and thought to herself, _'guy stuff_'.

Dinner was comfortable as the three talked of school and the new Naruto season( A.K.A Shippuden). Tohru, after putting the dishes in the dishwasher, took two laundry bags down to the laundry room, leaving the two boys in the room. "So, Yuki-nii told me to talk to you."

"Yeah, he texted me during class." Kyo paused and went to the closet. He pulled out an acoustic guitar and a leaflet. "Has Kisa talked to you about Edward and Bella?"

"Yep, she made me read the first book."

"Well, there's a band called "The Mitch Hansen Band" and they sing about the books. Here's," Kyo held the leaflet. "The music to one of the song's **Lullaby**. With Kisa and what not, the perfect song for you two is this one. You play the guitar right?"

"Yeah, I do. But I don't own one." Kyo held the guitar and the leaflet.

"Take mine. I don't think I'll be needing it any time soon." Hiro took it and nodded his thanks. "Tohru's gonna make you stay for cake." And with that, the door opened and Tohru suggested some strawberry cake and hot chocolate.

* * *

_**South America-Chile**_

"Are you serious, you can't come out with us, Kisa?" Lily, Kisa's roomate begged. It was Friday night and the streets of Santiago was alive with spirits. Fiday, also meant that Hiro would be calling. And Kisa, as much as loved Chile, she would **not** miss her soulmate's weekly call.

"I can't, Lil. I'm sorry. And I think Dylan's waiting for you." Lily perked up and blew a kiss to the Sohma and ran out of the cabin.

_I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
Don't you know  
Don't you know that_

**("Music Is My Boyfriend"-Skye Sweetnam)**

Kisa's iphone started to bounce around as the song played. "Hiro-kun!" She squealed as the weekly phone call was turned into video.

_Hiro was on his couch with Hinata next him, reading a cardboard book. In Hiro's lap was a guitar. "Uh, hey, Kisa. So our annoying cousins are trying to help us. Do we **their** kind of help? Hope not. Then mom put Hinata in my arms and said your babysitting. And she wanted me to do this so..." Hiro started stringing the guitair and singing._

_**Being made of stone will make you strong  
But I've been alone for oh so long  
Then there you were a silent mind  
And beauty that I thought I'd never find**_

Something Strange is happening  
And I don't know what to do  
I haven't felt my heart beat in over 90 years  
I love the way you look at me  
When you're thinking no one else can see  
I feel like someone different when you're near

_**So sleep now and hold me tight  
Everything will be alright  
Just lay down and rest your waery eyes  
Calm down, you're safe with me  
I love you more than you can see  
You need your rest and so I wrote you this  
Lullaby**_

Could someone who has a soul  
Have such a hard time staying in control  
Eternity can wait a while  
I'll miss the way you blush when you smile

_**Something Strange is happening  
And I don't know what to do  
I haven't felt my heart beat in over 90 years  
I love the way you look at me  
When you're thinking no one else can see  
I feel like someone different when you're near**_

_**So sleep now and hold me tight  
Everything will be alright  
Just lay down and rest your waery eyes  
Calm down, you're safe with me  
I love you more than you can see  
You need your rest and so I wrote you this  
Lullaby." **_

"_Apparently, this song is about," Hiro flipped a piece of paper over. "Edward Cullen's love to Bella Swan. And I know my love to **you** is equal or MORE to Edward's. What I'm saying that I miss you and you need your sleep. Those heads will still be there tomorrow, they have been there for...well a loooong time."_

By this time, tears were pricking at Kisa's eyes. Hiro really cared for her and for a month, she forgot that.

If Kisa, she knew already, was going to be here for at least two more months, she guessed there would more time to sleep and dream of Hiro...yes. There was a 99.9 percent of dreaming of the ex-sheep.

* * *

**InnerSakura14: This is my first Hiro/Kisa oneshot and by far the longest oneshot, I've ever done. If anyone is questioning the NARUTO references...in my other story "Year Of The Cat", Hiro's dad is a writer for the show. And Hiro goes to those Take-Your-Kid-To-Work-Day. **

**Dedicated to: BandGeek99 because she asked for it. **

**Disclamer: I, InnerSakura14, do not own in any way:**

**Fruits Basket**

"**All About Her" & **

"**Music Is My Boyfriend" & **

"**Lullaby" **

**NARUTO**

**BTW: That trip that Kisa is on, is real! **

**Read & Review!! And have a fun week**


End file.
